nfscarbonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacked Deck
The Stacked Deck is one of the most powerful crews in all of Palmont City. Led by Darius, they exert control over the Silverton borough, the northernmost borough of Palmont City. History After the player's escape from Palmont City after the fateful night, Darius used the stolen money to build up a crew and get himself a car, the Audi Le Mans Quattro. Eventually he would recruit Nikki into his crew, along with various other unnamed associates. Darius soon became a feared street racer in Palmont, and him and his crew essentially had complete power over the city. Eventually the Player comes back to Palmont after nearly five years. With his BMW totalled, Darius arrives and pays Cross the 150k in damage the Player has caused. Darius eventually tells the player about the new situation in Palmont, and asks the player to form his own crew to assist Darius' crew. After the player defeats Angie, Kenji, and Wolf, Darius phones the player asking him to meet in the Old Court House located in the Old Quarter of the Downtown borough. When the player arrives, he discovers that he was set up by Darius to leave town so Darius can gain all the influence and power in Palmont. In the background, Cross is seen getting out of his Corvette Z06 and tying up the player, tossing the keys to Darius, Nikki arrives rescues the player after she made a deal with Cross, escaping the Stacked Deck's wrath. Eventually, Darius discovers that Nikki freed the Player, and he recruits Angie, Kenji, and Wolf into his crew. One by one, the player conquers Silverton, and defeats Angie, Kenji, and Wolf in the canyon and city. The player eventually faces off against Darius, defeating him in the city and canyon. After Darius is defeated, the final cutscene, set in Neon Mile shows a disgruntled Darius handing the keys of his Audi Le Mans Quattro to the player and drives off in a Jaguar XJ. After Darius leave town, the Stacked Deck is dissolved. Aftermath The player assumes control of the entire city, though the Rival Crew Challenges in Free Roam will still allow the player to race other racers who have stacked deck livery if they were to enter Silverton. Territory The Stacked Deck controls the entirety of Silverton when the Player arrives in Palmont City. No other crew, even the minor ones attack until the Player has defeated Angie, Kenji, and Wolf. Silverton has the heaviest police presence, and the Palmont Police Department spawn more frequently than in other boroughs of Palmont, mainly due to higher illegal street racing and possibly crime. Vehicles Unlike the other crews in Palmont, Stacked Decked is the only Crew that has its members drive all three car classes - Tuners, Muscles, and Exotics and only in Tier 3. A Stacked Deck member's livery is always painted in red and black with white striped. Angie, Kenji, and Wolf have their own custom liveries, however they correspond with the Stacked Deck's offical colors. Driven normally *Nissan 350Z *Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2006) *Toyota Supra *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR (also driven by Kenji) *Dodge Challenger Concept (also driven by Angie) *Dodge Viper SRT-10 *Lamborghini Gallardo *Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 *Ford GT *Lamborghini Murcielago (also driven by Wolf) *Porsche Carrera GT *Mercedes McLaren SLR *Audi Le Mans Quattro (Darius only) Members *Darius (Leader) *Nikki (formerly, defects and joins the Player's Crew) *Angie (Henchmen) *Kenji (Henchmen) *Wolf (Henchmen) *David (bodyguard) *Alex (member) *Footy (member) *Joel (member) *Feral (member) *Wes (member) *Stone (member) *Dutch (member) *Stefan (member) Trivia *The Stacked Deck is likely the reason why Silverton has a higher police presence, due to the crew's constant illegal street racing and the extensive amounts of gambling. *The gang's presence in the city is diminished into minor wannabe racers, similar to the other three major crews. Category:Crews